


DVAtale: Incubus!Sans Goes into Heat

by FanGirlStephie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel/Demon Sex, DVAtale, Demon Sex, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fingerfucking, Incubus/succubus, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Papyrus refuses to loose Sans, Public Blow Jobs, Sans doesn't want to hurt Papyrus, in danger of dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlStephie/pseuds/FanGirlStephie
Summary: This is a story (based on an rp) about another au of mine, DVAtale. Where all monsters are either demons or angels. Sans is and incubus demon and Papyrus is an angel. Most monsters, both demon and angel, go through heat. But the incubus/ succubus doesn't. Well, at least they're not supposed to. For if they do, they're starved of energy and are in danger of dying. So, then what if an incubus who refuses to do what incubi do, goes into heat?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> deviantart link: http://fangirlstephie.deviantart.com/art/DVAtale-Incubus-Sans-Goes-into-Heat-Chapter-1-670437623  
> fanfiction.net link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12415387/1/DVAtale-Incubus-Sans-Goes-into-Heat
> 
> Please tell me what you think! ^^ And have a nice day!

Long ago, two races used Earth as their battle grounds: DEMONS and ANGELS:  
One day, the humans became tired and angry of them using their home for their eternal war.  
So they sealed both creatures underground with a magic spell, hoping they will learn to settle their differences elsewhere.  
Many years later...  
Mt. Purgatory 201X  
Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.  
It was early in the morning. Sans woke up with a groan. The first thing he noticed was how his body ached. He ached all over and his whole body felt hot. His breathing was almost like panting. But he managed to get out of bed. Sans felt fuzzy in his head, almost like he was buzzed. But of course, being a demon he can choose whether to get affected by alcohol or not.  
So he wasn't drunk, he didn't drink last night. Then what in the underground was wrong with him this morning? Sans thought to himself while he got dressed. He got his boxers on, pants, and finally buttoned up his shirt. He felt a little dizzy as he got his gloves and boots on.  
Sans felt weak as he went out of his room and down the stairs. Papyrus must be in the kitchen, right? Wait, what time is it anyways? Sans let out a loud yawn. He was just about to enter the kitchen. A cold drink may help how hot he felt.  
“Sans? Is that you? You're up very early. Are you alright?” Papyrus called out to his brother.  
Sans's whole body stiffened in response to Papyrus's voice. His small duel wings fluttered a bit under his shirt. Sans's body grew hotter in response, sweating now. His eye lights disappeared as he figured out what was wrong with him this morning.  
Sans was in heat.  
Now, being an incubus demon monster, heat is very different. Unlike the usual heat, the incubus/succubus usually has a steady supply of human energy they feed off of. But being in the underground, there wasn't many humans around for Sans to feed off of. So he's been taking what he could get from friends. A hug here, a kiss there, and he can get by.  
So when an incubus is in heat, it's really more like when a human has adrenaline. Its a last line of survival when in danger. And boy was Sans really low on health. But he couldn't let Papyrus know that! Pap would try to help him, and he just couldn't do that to his brother. He wasn't himself when this sort of thing happened. He just couldn't do such horrible things to his angel brother.  
“Sans? Seriously, are you ok?” Papyrus asked as he came out of the kitchen. Sans was at the bottom of the steps. He turned his head and looked at him.  
“P-Papyrus.” Sans let out as his body began to shake a little. His head screamed at him to run but his body wasn't working.  
“Oh my gosh! Sans! You don't look well. Are you ok!?” Papyrus exclaimed as he rushed over to Sans. Sans backed up.  
“NO! D-Don't come near me.” Sans yelled out. Papyrus paused in his steps, a confused look on his face. Sans was obviously not well. Why would he not want the heavenly Papyrus's help?   
Sans looked around for a way out and locked eyes on the door. “I... I have to go see Grillby!” He quickly exclaimed and then ran to the door.  
Papyrus wouldn't stand for this! Sans was not well and should not be going to Grillby's! Sans needed to stay here and let Papyrus help make him get better. He was tired of Sans keeping so much from him. So Papyrus, in one swift motion, spread out his white wings and flew in front of the door, efficiently blocking Sans.  
Sans bumped into Papyrus and was knocked back onto his tail and pelvis bone. “Ah!” A small moan left Sans's mouth from the touch. Even if it was through the cloth of Papyrus's robes.  
“Sans, look at me.” Papyrus said. Sans was looking away at the side, but turned to look Papyrus. He nearly melted at the concerned look on his brother's face. He could feel his magic spread through his body, pooling at his face in a blush.  
“Please tell me what's wrong. You never tell me anything. I know what being an incubus demon means, Sans. I'm not stupid. Something's wrong, isn't it? Please let me help you with it.” Papyrus said with a sad expression.  
“Pap... I... I'm in heat. I don't want to hurt you Pap. Please, just... let me go see Grillby. He'll help me out and then I'll be fine.” Sans pleaded. He reached a hand up to Papyrus to grab at his clothes, but decided against it.  
What Sans said took a second to process in Papyrus's mind. Once it did, his eyes widened in terror. The tall angel skeleton grabbed Sans and picked him up. Their faces now close to each other, which just caused Sans's blush to spread.  
“You're in heat!? But for an incubus that means-... SANS YOU NEED HELP RIGHT NOW! Come on!” Papyrus exclaimed. He then held Sans bridle style close to his chest, and began heading upstairs.  
“Wait! Papryus please! Don't-... ah... don't do this. L-Let me... oh... let me see Grillby.” Sans pleaded, trying to squirm out of his brother's grip. That was a mistake. His body was so sensitive right now. And Papyrus was just radiating love for him. It pushed him over the edge.  
Sans wrapped his arms around Papyrus's neck. With his eyes half lidded and a deep blush across his face, he looked love drunk. His eye lights turned into little hearts as he brushed Papyrus's hood aside to slowly lick Papyrus's neck bones.  
Papyrus stopped as a chill went down his spine from the licking. “NYEH! S-Sans! Please, wait until we get into the room. Then I'll... nnh... I'll be able to help you.” Pap said as the short incubus continued the attack on his neck. He then continued on his way to his bedroom.  
“No Papy. I can make it to Grillby's. Let me go. I can't do this to you.” Sans said in between his licks and nibbles. That may be what his head said, but his body was saying the complete opposite.  
“No way Sans! You'll dust before you even reach the door. I know what an incubus heat means. You NEED to have sex with someone and I'm the only one here. And I'm not going to loose you Sans. I refuse to loose you.” Papyrus said. He stopped and gave Sans a look when they reached his door, making sure Sans was looking at him.  
It was so confident and determined. And it show how he loved Sans so much. Sans couldn't say no to him. But he still begged him not to do this, as he gave kisses to his brother's neck. There was no feeling behind his pleads though. Sans's magic began to pool at his pelvis as they got closer to Papyrus's bed. The crotch of his pants now glowing blue underneath.  
Sans didn't want to let go of Papyrus when he was placed on the bed. But when he was on the bed, he writhed and squirmed. He was panting, his body spread out over the bed. He gave Papyrus the most bedroom eyes look. It made Papyrus blush furiously in response. Sans is a love starved incubus and it showed big time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is sex in this chapter. You have been warned.

Papyrus's body wouldn't respond right away. He's never seen his brother like this before. Of course he knows that incubi are sex demons. And he's seen Sans heavily make out with Grillby before, when Sans gets low on health. Grillby was a good friend. There were even nights where Grillby carried Sans home cause Sans let himself get drunk. Papyrus really appreciated having another who also looked out for Sans' well-being.  
But Sans never acted like this. At times Papyrus needed to remind himself that Sans is in fact starved as an incubus. But he just always acted like things were ok and fine. Even when Papyrus knows that he isn't ok or fine. Sans still insisted he was though.  
“Papy... please... fuck me.” Sans begged in a low breathy voice. He looked at Papyrus with half lidded eyes, blue heart shaped pupils inside them.  
“O-Of course brother. I, the heavenly Papyrus will help you through this... hard time.” Papyrus said, still blushing a little as he climbed onto the bed. He was now directly over Sans, one arm at each side of Sans' head to support himself.  
“Papy.” Sans moaned out. “S-Sans.” Papyrus said a bit nervously in response. He looked so cute like this. With Sans this way, it made Papyrus feel warm all over. The smaller skeleton just looked so needy.  
“W-We should get undressed if we are to do this. Correct?” Papyrus said. Then he began to move back to get up. Sans sat up and grabbed the neck of Pap's outfit.  
“I'll gladly strip you Papy.” Sans said as he began to take off Papyrus's robe. In what feels like a second to Papyrus, Sans had stripped him of his robes. Leaving the skeleton angel in his underwear and boots. Papyrus was perplexed for a moment, until his attention returned to Sans when a needy moan escaped his brother's mouth.  
A golden-orange blush spread across Pap's face as he saw Sans rubbing at his pelvis through his shorts. The look of need on Sans' face and the breathy pants from his mouth made Papyrus's whole body heat up. But he managed to keep a level head as he brought his hands up to began unbuttoning Sans' shirt. Halfway down, Sans brought a hand up and held one of Pap's wrists.  
Papyrus stopped and looked at Sans. Thinking Sans would try one last time to get him to back out of this, the younger skeleton was ready to tell him otherwise. But Sans just looked into his eyes for a moment with his heart shaped pupils. Lovingly, not lustfully.  
“Papy... Thank you.” Sans said softly. Papyrus closed his eyes, leaned down and softly clanked their teeth together in a skeleton kiss. Sans' hand released Pap's wrist and went up to hold the back of his head. The small demon pushed Papyrus closer to him, deepening the kiss.  
Papyrus continued unbuttoning Sans' shirt as he felt his brother's magic come out from between his teeth. The glowing blue forked tongue then met a golden-orange normal tongue. They feverishly kissed as Papyrus pushed Sans' shirt off of him, revealing his ribs and fluttering wings on his back. The shirt was then completely forgotten about as Pap moved on to Sans' pants.  
They didn't want to, but they had to break their kiss to breath. They both were panting as Papyrus pulled down Sans' pants. He then stared in awe at the glowing blue magic pussy at Sans' pelvis. It was already dripping. Papyrus could feel his wings stiffen. He blushed and looked at Sans nervously. Sans smiled back at him with half lidded eyes.  
“Go ahead Papy~ You can touch it. Please brother.” Sans said with a purr in his voice. Papyrus's blush grew as he looked back at the magical organ. He then brought a phalange to the dripping folds and pushed the tip of his finger in. The slickness caused his finger to slip completely inside, making Sans moan out in pleasure.  
“W-Wowie! It's so... wet. And warm. Soft.” Papyrus said, his face heating up. He then began to move his finger around. Swirling around Sans' female juices and giving a couple experimental thrusts. Sans moaned and squirmed, sucking up all the pleasure it could get.  
Sans arched his back to thrust against the finger. Trying desperately to get that sexual energy his body craves for. Papyrus felt his underwear get tighter as his magic formed. He let out a breathy moan as he put in another finger and met Sans' thrusts. After a while of finger fucking his demon brother, Papyrus felt his boner begin to get uncomfortable. So he used his free hand to pull down his underwear, freeing his golden-orange ecto-dick. It sprung forth tall and erect.  
“Oh Sans. You're making me feel so hot.” Papyrus commented. Sans stopped, breathing heavily he looked at his angel brother.  
“Then enough with the foreplay. Let's fuck already! I need your cock inside me Papy. I need you to fill me up.” Sans begged as he spread his legs more. Papyrus brought a hand up to caress Sans' face. Sans leaned into the touch, nuzzling his cheek in Pap's hand.  
“This is it Sans. You'll be ok now. Take as much LOVE energy from me as you need. I'll be fine.” Papyrus said with a loving expression to his brother.  
Sans let out a small whine from the loss of his brother's hand caressing his face. Then he whimpered and squirmed from the loss of Pap's fingers inside of him. Sans looked at Papyrus needily, begging him to fill up his ecto-pussy again. The skeleton angel smiled at his brother. Then he grabbed his magical cock with one hand and used his other hand to spread Sans blue folds open.  
Pap took a moment to take in the sight of his demon brother's dripping, needy pussy. “You look beautiful.” He commented. Then he lined himself up and slowly pushed the head in. He stopped once the head was in, waiting for Sans to adjust. Papyrus was trying to help his brother's health after all, not hurt him. But with how wet Sans already was, it was hard not to just slip right in.  
Sans moaned at the feeling of the head of his little brother's cock inside him. His blue organ tightened and relaxed around the head of Pap's cock. As if it was trying to suck the dick into it. Sans panted and moaned, completely lost to the pleasurable feeling. He lifted his hips up to get more of Papy's cock inside him. Papyrus had to hold down his hips.  
Papyrus began rubbing Sans' pelvis bone and thigh bones while he slowly entered more. Sans didn't seem to be in pain, so he went until he was completely buried in Sans pussy. It felt hot, wet, tight, and amazing. The angel brother never felt something that felt so good before.   
“W-Wowie Sans. It feels so good. So tight.” Papyrus said with a moan. He didn't move, savoring the feeling while he waited for Sans to adjust. He wanted to remember this always. “Y-You ok Sans?” He then asked.  
“Yeah bro. Just... move already. I need to feel you.” Sans mewled, trying to move and grind against Papyrus as much as he could. Papyrus could already feel his energy starting to drain from Sans. He had a feeling that he's going to be exhausted by the end of this. But if it helps his big brother, Papyrus was willing to take a short vacation from training.  
Papyrus nodded and pulled back almost all the way out, then slowly thrust back in. Sans moaned out in pleasure. He's been denying himself this feeling that he craved for so much. Papyrus then repeated his slow experimental thrusts, getting used to the feeling. He slowly began setting a rhythm, gradually getting faster while Sans panted, moaned, and repeatedly said Pap's name.  
“Ah! Sans!” Papyrus called out when Sans arched his hips up and wrapped his legs around Papyrus. Effectively burying Papyrus deeper inside of him. Pap continued to slowly build up speed as he pounded into Sans.  
“Ah Papy! More. I need more. Give it to me harder!” Sans begged as he clutched the sheets in his hands. His tail flicked back and forth frantically and his wings fluttered underneath him. He bucked his hips to meet each of Pap's thrusts.  
The bed underneath them began to move a creak a little as Papyrus went faster and harder. “Oh Sans! I love you!” Papyrus called out in the midst of their pleasure.  
“I love you too bro. Ah! I love you, I love you, I love you.” Sans repeatedly answered. He could feel his magic tense and coil in a familiar way. “Papy. You're gonna make me cum!” Sans called out in warning. Right before the blue organ squeezed around Papyrus's golden-orange cock. Sans' body twitched and spazzed in his orgasm. Sans moaned Papyrus's named through his orgasm. He came all over Papyrus's dick, making the thrusts slick sounding and faster. Pap moaned from the feeling of his dick being squeezed by Sans' pussy.  
It wasn't too long until Papyrus also came. He yelled out Sans' name as he filled up his brother. The golden-orange cum started to spill out as Papyrus rode through his orgasm. It was the most amazing thing he ever felt and it was over much too quickly for him.  
The angel brother breathed heavily, catching his breath during the afterglow of orgasm. When he felt he was able to, he pulled out and layed next to Sans on the bed. “Wow. Just wow. If I knew it felt like this, I would of done it much sooner.” Papyrus said, smiling. He looked over at Sans as he felt the bed shift with Sans moving.  
Sans moved on top of Papyrus, grabbing the golden-orange cock. He looked at Papyrus with hungry half lidded eyes, heart pupils still in them. “Oh Papy~ We're not finished yet.” Sans said with a predatory grin. Then his blue magic forked tongue came out and began to lick Pap's dick clean. Pap felt his face heat up and his cock twitch at the sensation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! there is a behind a counter blow job in this chapter!

Two days later.  
Sans' eyes fluttered open. He gave himself a minute to wake up. He snuggled into the blankets and nuzzled against the warm body next to him. After a second, the sleepy fog began to disappear from his mind. His eyes then snapped open as he remembered what happened.  
He got too weak and ended up in heat. And he couldn't get to Grillby. So that means... Sans looked up to see the sleeping face of his younger angel brother. He did. He actually fucked his brother. Sans brought his hands up to his blushing face in shame.  
No! He did not want this to happen! He did not want to feed off of his brother's energy. He did not want to stoop that low. But he did, and he felt horrible for it. Especially since he felt so satisfied and full. He wanted to cry, but he also wanted to deeply kiss his brother. His soul was having quite the inner struggle.  
Sans uncovered his hands from his face and looked around the room. It wasn't his room. It was Pap's room. And evidence of their 3 day love making was everywhere. Blue and golden-orange stains littered the sheets and blankets. It made Sans blush deeper. But he managed to get himself out of Papyrus's bed. It did take a moment to find all of his clothes.  
Sans sighed as he buttoned up his shirt. The short incubus really needed a drink now. And not just the hot sauce that he loves. He's probably going to end up letting himself get drunk from it. If Grillby will let him that is. Sometimes that fire demon doesn't let him get shit-faced when he feels horrible. Sans rolled his eye lights but also smiled a little.  
“He just has to be such a good friend.” He said his thoughts out loud. Sans then realized that he spoke out loud and looked over to Papyrus. Papyrus shuffled in his sleep, turning over to his other side. Sans breathed a quiet sigh of relief.  
The older skeleton brother went over to the bed. He placed a gentle hand on the side of Pap's face. Then he closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss his younger brother's forehead. He looked at his angel brother sleeping. He just looked so peaceful and cute and happy. Sans reached out and caressed Papyrus's face.  
Sans' heat was over. But if he didn't get more love energy soon, he could have a relapse. With his cute baby brother asleep, he could just... No! Sans brought his hand back and clutched it against his chest. Every inch of his body told him to use Papyrus to fill his needs. It's what incubi demons do. Why try to go against his nature? Pap will never know. No! He can't do that to Papyrus!  
Sans needed... Sans had to go to Grillby's. Grillby can talk sense into him. He'll help him out. So Sans quickly made his way out the door. Then out of the house. He needed to get out of the house. Get some fresh air and some food. Actual edible food, not energy. Even though he did need that as well.  
The fire demon's tail flicked as he saw Sans stumble in. The way Sans walked over to his favorite seat at the bar counter, and the way he smelled, told Grillby all he needed to know. He sighed as he put down the glass he was cleaning and got out a shot glass and filled it with Sans favorite alcoholic drink. He knew his small incubus friend well.  
“Thanks Grillby.” Sans greeted as he sat down and took the shot glass. Grillby went back to cleaning the glass he was previously cleaning.  
“Didn't I ask you five days ago if you needed more energy?” Grillby asked, giving Sans a look. He didn't bother with beating around the bush, instead going straight to the point.  
Sans downed the shot and sighed, not looking at him. “Yeah, you did.” He answered.  
“And you went into heat a couple days after.” Grillby stated. Even though it wasn't a question, Sans answered anyways.  
“Yeah. I did.” He said, holding the shot glass to Grillby. He gave Grillby a pleading look. The fire demon looked at him for a second, then looked away and sighed.  
“You know letting yourself get wasted and drinking until you can't feel anything, is not the way to handle this.” Grillby said as he filled the shot glass again. Sans took a sip of it before responding.  
“I know. But Grillz... I fucked my own brother. My own baby brother!” Sans said, then took another sip before continuing. “Did you know, I made him sleep in a separate room not because he was getting too old or too big? It was because him sleeping was just too cute.” Sans said.  
He finished the shot and held out the small glass to Grillby again. Again, with a pleading look. This time Grillby gave a stern look in response. “Please?” Sans pleaded.  
“Sans. No. You're not going to make yourself drunk this time. I'm not going to allow it. Sans, just talk to me about this. And stop it with the pity party.” Grillby said sternly but still gentle.  
Sans put the shot glass down and stared at it. “But Grillby... He was so pure and I... I corrupted him. I fucked my baby brother! I'm horrible! I never should of let myself do that to him!” Sans exclaimed, putting his head in his hands.  
Sans then let out a surprised noise as he was pulled hard by his one horn towards Grillby. Grillby looked at him with a pissed off, “you're in trouble” fatherly look. He held Sans' horn in a tight grip as his fire flared with anger.  
“Don't you dare say that Sans! Get your head out of your fucking ass and think for a second, you idiot! You would of dusted if you didn't sleep with Papyrus. That means you would have died and you wouldn't be around anymore. Which means you would of left Papyrus all alone in this world. You can't be so selfish! You are all Papyrus has, Sans! He was too young to even remember his parents. So you are all that's ever been there for him. Get that through your thick skull! Or I'll get it through myself.” Grillby told him. His voice rose a few times, but was relatively calm.  
“G-Grillby.” Sans said in surprise. Then he grinned with a suggestive look. “Grillz, if you wanted to hold a stiff part of my body, you could of just asked.” He then said with a laugh. Grillby rolled his eyes at Sans' joke and let go of him, but he still smiled in amusement.  
“You're impossible, you know that?” Grillby said as he returned to his work of cleaning glasses. Sans continued to grin at him.  
“You know, I still haven't been served. I think I'll start with an appetizer of hot lips.” Sans said suggestively, his grin widening at his joke. Grillby couldn't help his own smirk forming on his face.  
“Well you're in luck, I'm having a special sell on that. Two lips for the price of one.” Grillby joked back at Sans, giving his own suggestive look.  
Sans let out a laugh. “I didn't know you sold flowers.” He joked with more laughter. Grillby gave him an annoyed look. “Are you going to kiss me or just make bad jokes?” He asked. Sans nearly climbed halfway onto the counter. “Oh I'm going to kiss you alright. And it's going to be really hot.” Sans continued to joke.  
Then Sans wrapped his arms around the fire demon's neck. And before Grillby could say anything about his last joke, he kissed his demon friend deeply. Grillby kissed back, forgetting about the glass and preferring to wrap his arms around Sans' body. Sans conjured up his forked tongue to make it's way into Grillby's mouth. Their tongues met and began dancing with each other.  
The two demons didn't care or even think about the other patrons around them. For the other monsters, those two friends making out was pretty common place. They continued about their day like any other. Leaving those two in there own little world. One monster or two mentioned that Sans hasn't been around in the past few days. But that was the extent of how much they took notice.  
When they finally ended their heavy make out session, they took a minute to catch their breath. “Now then... Get the fuck off my counter, Sans.” Grillby said. Sans was indeed on his knees, on top of the counter. He smirked at Grillby.  
“Ok then.” Sans said with a suggestive hint to his voice. Then he climbed off of the table, but onto Grillby's side of the counter, not to his seat. Grillby was about to question him, but the words caught in his throat as Sans was in front of him grabbing at the fire demon's crotch.  
“S-Sans. What are you doing? I have other customers I need to at-tend to. We can go to the back if you really w-want to do more.” Grillby said as Sans continued to rub him through his pants.  
“I'm sorry Grillby, the appetizer was nice. But I'm still hungry. I'm in the mood for a big spicy hot sausage. And some hot sauce to drink.” Sans said as he rubbed and groped Grillby.  
Sans then unzipped Grillby's pants and took out the fiery dick. It twitched, half erect. Grillby placed his hands on the counter to support himself. He gritted his teeth and bit back a moan as Sans began to rub and play with his dick. Sans felt the dick get harder in his hands as he rubbed and squeezed it. Then his magic ecto-tongue came out to slowly lick it from base to tip.  
“Sans.” Grillby groaned out through gritted teeth. With Sans' licking and rubbing, Grillby's cock quickly grew fully erect. One of Grillby's hands came down to rest on the back of Sans' head. The fire demon then moaned out when Sans suddenly engulfed his entire length.  
Grillby covered his mouth with a hand as a couple monsters looked over at him. Noticing the sudden noise he made. He mentally cursed out Sans, especially when he felt Sans smirk against his dick. Sans closed his eyes as he focused on licking and sucking the dick in his mouth. His tongue would swirl around inside his mouth and press against the tip of Grillby's cock. Sans' head bobbed up and down at a leisurely pace, teasing the fire demon. Making Grillby wish that he would go faster already.  
“God damn it Sans. You bastard.” Grillby cursed quietly. Sans chuckled, the vibrations traveling from his throat to his friend's cock. He could feel it pulse inside his mouth.  
The small incubus then began to move and suck, faster and harder. He brought his hand up to rub and massage Grillby's balls as well. He looked up and his friend with heart pupils in his eye sockets. Grillby was beginning to breath heavier. His fire flared brightly, letting Sans know how much he was enjoying the treatment.  
Sans sucked harder and bobbed his head faster as he felt Grillby's cock twitch and pulse. He knew his buddy was going to cum soon. And Sans was very eager to taste it. So he sucked and licked as hard and fast as he could. Then Grillby bucked his hips as he let out a strangled cry of a moan as he came in Sans' mouth. The incubus greedily swallowed it all, loving the hot taste of it.  
Sans could taste Grillby's energy come off of him as he licked his friend clean. Grillby was always a good cook. Both with actual food and his energy. Sans could never be disappointed when he was with his fire demon buddy. Once Sans deemed Grillby was all clean, he tucked the dick back in and zipped up Grillby's pants.  
Grillby was still recovering from his orgasm when Sans hopped back over the counter. Once the fire demon caught his breath, he gave the incubus a glare. “I hate how impatient you can be. And you know I don't like it when you do public things, Sans!” Grillby said.  
Sans gave a shit-eating grin. “Oh, cum on buddy. I'm sure your hot little friend in your pants liked it very much. But seriously, can I have a bottle of hot sauce and a burger? I haven't eaten any real food in 3 days. And Grillby, thank you.” Sans replied.  
Grillby couldn't help but smile. “Anything for a friend, Sans. I'll be right back out.” He said. Then he went to get Sans' order. Sans thought about his brother as Grillby left. He wondered if his little bro was awake yet or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it. A fluffy ending. I hope you liked it! ^^

Sans quietly entered the house, softly closing the door behind him. He went up to check if Papyrus was still in his bed. The incubus cracked the door open and peaked in. He smiled as he saw the peaceful sleeping form of his younger brother. He softly closed the door and let out a breath of relief. He wouldn't know what to say if Papyrus was awake.  
So Sans made his way back downstairs and plopped onto the couch. He let out a groan as he was left to his thoughts. He knows his fire demon buddy, Grillby, said to stop thinking the way he did. But he just couldn't stop feeling so guilty and... dirty. He would take a bath if he wasn't so scared of the water. Maybe a shower would do?  
Papyrus is going to be asleep for a while. After those 3 day, who could blame him? Sans knows that they'll have to talk when he wakes up. No matter how much Sans may want to just forget all of this ever happened. But maybe he could do something to make it up to Paps?  
Sans then sat up straight at that thought. His tail flicked a bit. Yeah, he'll make it up to Papyrus! With all this newfound energy, he could use it to do things around the house. He could clean around the house. He could cook some dinner for when Pap woke up. He could dust and clean his room. That would make Papyrus so happy!  
Later, Sans sat at the kitchen table. Exhausted from all the cleaning he did. He just got dinner started, Paps favorite spaghetti. Papyrus only ever used angel hair pasta for his spaghetti. That always made Sans laugh a bit. Pap always reassures Sans that it's not because he is an angel himself. It's totally not a pun and that he should stop laughing already! But of course Sans laughed anyways.  
Sans also got out his brother's favorite red wine from the fridge. He popped the cork off and filled up a couple glasses. He put the bottle on ice and sat down again. Sans then took a small sip from his glass as he waited for the pot to boil. He wasn't going to let himself get drunk though. He needed to talk to Paps with a clear mind. While waiting, Sans wondered how long Pap will sleep. Sans hoped he would wake up soon. If Papyrus didn't wake up soon, that means Sans took way more energy than he thought. Sans nearly choked on his drink as that thought popped in his head.  
He did remember everything from the past 3 days, but it was fuzzy. Like he had a buzz, or was half asleep the entire time. So he REALLY hoped he didn't take it too far with Papyrus. If he hurt his little bro... well he couldn't exactly give himself a bad time. But he'll certainly feel as if he did.  
“Oh shit!” Sans exclaimed when the pot began to boil and spill over. He rushed over and turned off the stove. He breathed a sigh of relief as the pot of pasta settled down.  
As the short incubus got the spaghetti together, he had a thought. A particular thought that appeared every now and then. Should he tell Papyrus why he needed so much love energy? For a normal incubus, after one human they're good for a few months. But for him... he needs more than that. Should he tell him the reason why?  
The incubus' thoughts were interrupted when he heard a sound from the doorway. He look over from his seat at the table and immediately stood up. “Pap! Uh, hey. I uh, made some dinner for us. I know I'm not as good as you are, but... I...” Sans said with a nervous grin. Wow this was awkward.  
But Papyrus just smiled sleepily at him and slowly made his way over to the opposite seat. He let out a yawn as he sat down. “Wowie Sans. You actually cooked and cleaned. I noticed that the house was much cleaner than before. Thank you brother.” The angel brother said.  
“Heh, I should be thanking you bro. If you didn't... If I...” Sans sighed as he had no idea how to say what he wanted to. “What I'm trying to say is, if it wasn't for you bro, I would have dusted. You were right. I let myself go for too long without the amount of energy I need. I shouldn't have done that and I feel... ashamed for it.” Sans admitted. He didn't look Papyrus in the eye at first.  
Papyrus paused in the shuffling of food into his mouth. He waited a moment as he swallowed and then looked at Sans. “Oh Sans. You're my brother. Haven't I always told you that if you need energy, you can always come to me? I love you Sans and nothing you can do can change that. I really hope you will understand that someday.” Papyrus said. He was still sleepy, but also still sincere.  
“Besides Sans, I'm not a little skele-angel anymore. I understand adult stuff. And I can understand a lot more than you give me credit for. You didn't “defile” me, or “ruin” me, or anything like that. Nothing changes between us brother.” Papyrus then added with a comforting smile.  
“Ah geez Pap. I didn't mean to underestimate you like that. I just want to protect you. I mean, I'm your big bro and I'm supposed to protect you. But, I'm glad we're ok. Awkward make-up hug?” Sans responded, standing up and spreading his arms for a hug, with a sheepish grin.  
“Of course Sans! Nyeh heh, just don't take anymore of my love energy. I don't think I could take it.” Papyrus said jokingly.  
“Your love has already filled me up so much Papy. I haven't felt this full since... well a long time ago.” Sans said. Then they hugged. Sans nuzzled a bit into Papyrus's chest, savoring the feeling and the comfort that Papyrus always provides.


End file.
